Suddenly I see
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: ok, this story is giving me hassels as well, so sorry its on Hiatus, a sevlilly parentage story, deal. bad dumbledore new characters by ME! grafic nature and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Suddenly I See **

((**A/N:** Yah I'm back with a vengeance….ok maybe not. But don't worry my beloved readers...ok Rylie D, I am still working on my other stories, I just hit a creative flow yesterday while at RCI and _poof_ I have a new story. Hope you enjoy!))

((**A/N:** this is another Severus as daddy, but it's somewhat different from my other stories. I just can't write a HP fanfic if Sev isn't a good part of it. Oh and Dumbles is bad…why is no one surprised…yah that's right I do it all the time. Hehe))

((**A/N:** DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter, if I did; I wouldn't be here, now would I?))

((**A/N: **Warning! contains graphic nature and some violence.))

**Chapter 1:**

For the last three years, she had lead a life she was sure that no one had ever had before.

Her name was Dannie Potter. She was currently in the summer before her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was in Ravenclaw house and oddly enough her best friend was Draco Malfoy, possibly the most hated person in Hogwarts, next to Professor Severus Snape that is. Draco had befriended her in her first year and despite his bad reputation, she instantly liked him. They told each other things that many people would die to know.

She didn't really know her older brother as well as she knew Draco. This mad the older boy, Harry Potter, somewhat jealous at times. He wasn't part of his own little sister's life. He couldn't even touch her, but that wasn't because of Dannie not knowing really knowing him, but because of her home life.

While she was a Potter, she had been taken the night that her mother died by a muggle family that just walked over James and Lilly's bodies and picked up the sleeping infant. The abuse didn't start until she was six, but by the time she turned eleven, she had sported over 700 bruises, over 400 cuts and had been twice violated by Kyle, son of Mick and Carley Dorine. Kyle of course did not care that he was five years older then Dannie, only that he never got in trouble. Mick and Carley never believed Dannie when she told them that Kyle had raped her. Instead they yelled at her. When it happened again, Dannie was beaten to near death when she tried to tell them again. Too bad for them that soon afterwards, she had left to attend Hogwarts, sporting the fresh abuse. Any time she was touched, she would panic, that is until she met a certain gray eyed blonde. Draco quickly saw her injuries and helped her into his compartment which held Blaise Zambinni and Crabbe and Goyle. It seemed that Draco and Blaise could read people very well, because they could see the abuse hiding behind her eyes. In less then ten minutes, Dannie had two protectors. While she hardly ever saw Draco and Blaise in a different light, she all too well that they bullied and teased other students, but they were mostly tormentors of Dannie's.

Then there was Professor Snape. She had come to respect the man very much in her three years at Hogwarts. Although he never once praised her, he never insulted her. She got top graded in all her classes and potions was her favorite class. She hardly ever did anything wrong, well that is people think, but it couldn't be farther from the truth.

Dannie was also good friends with Fred and George Weasley. They saw the same way Draco and Blaise had; broken and mostly alone. All four of them viewed her as a little sister. Dannie always helped them with a prank and had several of her own good idea. Seeing as how no one thought her capable, she never got caught.

Her time spent at Hogwarts was the time of her life. She dreaded about having to go back to Mick and Carley's house, but Professor Dumbledore never believed her, always saying she just wanted a reason to stay at the Malfoy Manor. He refused to allow her near the Malfoys, but he never told why. She had a good idea, but she kept her mouth shut. She would enjoy staying at the Malfoy's place, but in the end she sat on the train, fear rising every second she got closer to London. For three years, Dannie had to return to her abusive home. The only good thing was that Kyle was away at his boarding school, but only for a couple more weeks, then he would be there, scaring Dannie every chance. She always came back with fresh bruises, which only fueled the fire behind Draco, Blaise, Fred and George's anger and it didn't help that no adult was trying to help her.

In Dannie's third year, she and Draco found out something about Dannie that turned her whole world upside down. In his Charm's class, Draco had learned about a spell that revealed one's parents. Dannie quickly learned the spell and performed it on Draco. After a second, small ghost like forms of Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy appeared.

Draco then performed the Charm on Dannie. Lilly Potter appeared, but instead of James Potter, Severus Snape's ghostly figure stood next to Lilly. Dannie stared while Draco gaped at the sight. They eventually agreed to keep it a secret until they could figure out a way to tell the potions master. In her mind, Dannie feared rejection, but as hard as she tried to hide it, Draco could read it in her eyes.

Now, lying bloody and broken on the kitchen floor, Dannie wished she had told Severus. She promptly had both her wrist broken to prevent her from writing. Too bad that neither Mick nor Kyle thought on the fact that her friends would worry and eventually come and check on her if she didn't write. But even Dannie didn't know about the small vial of blood hanging around Draco's neck that was now burning on his skin.

Dannie heard footsteps and tensed up.

" Well brat, you're awake at last. Good, because it's my turn again." Kyle said, gazing down at her with a hungry look.

" No." she protested weakly as he moved forward.

Kyle was on his knees moving her onto her back, causing waves of immense pain to course through her body. Just as Kyle was reaching for her pants, the front door blew open, almost of its hinges.

" Dannie!" she head Draco call out.

When she tried to call back, Kyle punched her, causing her to instead cry out loudly, drawing the blonde Slytherin's attention.

Draco came bursting in with none other then Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy behind him.

Severus gazed down at Dannie's bloody form before roughly dragging Kyle up by his throat.

" I should kill you." He growled.

" Sev, she's hurt really bad. Leave that scum to father, right now Dannie needs you." Draco called out to the older man.

Severus glowered darkly before dropping Kyle, with Lucius soon standing where Severus was, knocking Kyle completely unconscious.

The three left, carefully lifting Dannie's injured form beside them.

**OoOoOo**

**((Many days later))**

Dannie felt a hand on her brow and without thinking, leaned into the gentle touch. The hand did not move away, only offered more comfort for the girl.

Her eyes fluttered open and she knew at once that she was not in her own bed. She looked up at the owner of the hand to see Severus Snape smiling down at her. ((**A/N:** That's right, I said it. He was smiling at her))

" Professor?" She asked, sitting up slowly, with Severus's help.

" You don't have to call me that, Dannie. I know the truth. Draco caved and told me when he was severely burned by the vial of your blood around his neck. He didn't tell me at first, he only said that I needed to come quickly. Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Severus said, sitting on the side of the bed, holding her hand. The odd thing was that she didn't flinch at his touch.

" I was worried, no terrified that you wouldn't want me and I would still have to go back to that house." Dannie whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

Acting on unknown instincts, Severus had her safely held in a tight, protective embrace, holding her shacking form.

" I always wanted children with Lilly, but I never really got the chance to be with her. Dannie, oh course I want you." He whispered into her head, tears pricking his eyes. Dannie gasped quietly and dug herself deeper into his chest.

They sat there for a good while before Severus pulled back.

" Are you hungry?" He asked, smirking down at her.

Before she could open her mouth, her stomach growled answering for her.

" Well, I think that answers it. Ok, we'll go down to the dinner room. There are clean clothes in the closet over there. Are you ok, Dannie?" He asked when he saw the lost expression on her face.

" Yah, I was just thinking. I'll be done in a minute." Dannie answered.

Severus nodded and left the room, the door closing quietly behind him.

She changed quickly; noticing in the mirror the light bruises adoring the left side of her face.

' _If he touches me again, they'll kill him.'_ Dannie thought as she lightly touched the black marks.

She walked out and when she didn't see Severus, she made her way to the left, luckily finding the stairs and walked down. She turned into a hallway, following a smell that made her stomach growl even more. She ended up in front of a door and she heard voices behind it.

She slowly opened it and saw Draco, Severus and Lucius sitting around a table, talking seriously. Draco looked up and nearly screamed.

" Dannie, you're awake!" he said, coming quickly up to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Dannie fell into her brother's embrace, happy to be holding him again.

" I missed you too, Dray." She joked, kissing his cheek when he finally pulled away.

A Hand fell on her shoulder, causing her to jump three feet. Heartbeat racing, she turned to see Lucius looking very, very sorry.

" Sorry." Dannie said quickly.

" No, no my dear, I should have said something." Lucius said, dismissing her apology. " I wanted to ask you if you wanted to spend the last month at the manor, what with your father having to be at Hogwarts." He added, smirking at her.

" I would love to Mr. Malfoy." Dannie responded, smiling up at him.

" Please, call me Lucius." The older Malfoy smirked again.

Dannie blushed and mumbled something only Draco could hear, making him laugh lightly.

" Father, Dannie has a small issue about calling adults by just their first name." Draco said, earning a 'thank you' look from Dannie.

" Ah well, why don't we compromise and you can call me Uncle Lucius." Lucius said, kissing her forehead.

She flinched, but just barely. She had no reason to not trust this man when he had been nothing but kind to her. She grinned up at him and turned to her father when she felt his gaze on her.

" Dannie, I want you to tell me what Dumbledore said when you told him about the abuse." Severus said, a grim tone overshadowing his voice.

Dannie nodded and followed him into the study and quietly explained while her father's arm rested protectively over her shoulder.

When she finished, she felt him shacking. She looked up at his face to see it contorting with anger.

" I swear I could kill him." He spat.

Dannie only shivered and pulled herself deep into the couch, the memories of her latest abuse running through her mind, making her eyes prick and she tried to bury herself deeper into the couch, trying to drown the pain away.

" Dannie? Dannie look at me." Severus said, kneeling down in front of her, grasping her hands.

She brought teary onyx eyes ((**A/N:** HA! Never told her wonderful eye color. I wonder why Sev never suspected before this…hmm got myself thinking. Anyway, back to the story)) up to his, fear resonating out of them.

" Dannie, what's wrong?" Severus asked, his voice softer.

" I keep seeing what happened. I have dealt with the bruises. I can deal with those, but it's…" her voice faded off, tears streaming her face.

" What is it, Dannie?" Severus asked gently.

" He did it again while I was weak and bloody on the floor." She whispered.

" What did he do?" Severus prodded/

" Kyle he… he … he raped me." She said in a voice barely a whisper.

" What!" Severus yelled, staring into her eyes, begging for her to be lying.

But her eyes were swimming with fear, so Severus calmed down and pulled her into a protective embrace, which she melted into.

" Oh baby, don't worry. I wont let anyone hurt you again, I promise." He whispered, stroking her hair.

She only nodded and held on tighter, in fear that she was really dreaming and that she would wake up back in Kyle's grasp.

Severus pulled away and grinned down at her.

" So, how about that lunch?" he asked, hearing her stomach growl.

Dannie laughed and nodded, walking out of the room, her father's arm around her shoulder, her side safely tucked next to his. She quietly sang, her nerves finally starting to calm down.

" _I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
but she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change _

And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Ooh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too."

((**A/N: **Ok yes I know its short, but I have been working on it since Tuesday. So Rylie D, what do you think? I got most of Chapter 2 written down, but I still have to type it. Hope ya'll like it!))


	2. Chapter 2

**Suddenly I See**

((**A/N**: Yah I'm back with a vengeance…. ok maybe not. But don't worry my beloved readers...ok Rylie D, I am still working on my other stories, I just hit a creative flow yesterday while at RCI and I have a new story. Hope you enjoy!))

((**A/N:** this is another Severus as daddy, but it's different from my other stories. I just can't write a HP fanfic if Sev isn't a good part of it. Oh and Dumbles is bad…why is no one surprised…yah that's right I do it all the time. Hehe))

((**A/N:** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we wouldn't be here now would we?))

((**A/N:** Some graphic nature, violence and very naughty words.))

**Song used in the last chapter:**

John Mayer- Daughters

**Chapter 2:**

In the few weeks that she had spent at Snape Manor, Dannie had already had the place memorized like the back of her hand. She knew where every study was, where the library was, where her father's lab was and where his room was.

She had even found a secret passage in the library, but quickly left, seeing many different weapons lining the wall, each looking more deadly then the other. She asked Severus about it, but he hadn't known anything about it.

He quickly got the idea to train her and with her quick learning, she could hit a target with deadly accurate aim with the daggers she chooses to work with. Severus's pride grew with every practice as her skills grew little by little. He could see it in her eyes; she didn't want to be weak anymore. She couldn't protect herself from Kyle and Mick with magic because she risked being expelled, but using daggers and knives allowed her to defend herself properly if the need arose.

Since Draco was skilled with daggers and knives, he spared with her often, causing her to train harder after each match. By the middle of July, she was on par with all three Slytherins, impressing all of them with how fast she learned. She could conceal even the sharpest of daggers and still look like she wasn't. But while she enjoyed the chance to work on her skills, she enjoyed relaxing in the study, so that is where she found herself today, sitting with her father in his study, both of them on the couch nearest the window, Dannie leaning with her back against Severus's knee's. She had her new books by the couch and her cd player, which her father charmed to play despite the magic. Severus himself was grading essays, enjoying the warmth surrounding his knees. But it seems peace can only last for so long.

Dannie heard him draw in a sharp breath and looked to see him clutching his left arm, his face contorted in pain. ((**A/N:** Voldy is back, but it's everything up to GOF, disregard OoTP and HBP.))

" Dad!" she screamed as he fell onto the floor, landing on his knees hard.

She heard footsteps to see Lucius and Draco come down the stairs. Lucius had the same look that Severus had on his face.

" Uncle Lucius?" She asked, frantic with worry.

" We have to go now, Draco, explain it to her." Lucius said, hissing in pain.

" Yes father." Draco answered, an arm loosely draped over Dannie's shoulder.

As Lucius helped Severus up, Dannie rushed forward and grabbed his hand. Severus looked down to see fear, confusion and worry in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her head.

" I'll be back, love, I promise. Don't worry. Just listen to what Draco has to say ok?" he whispered, cupping her cheek.

Dannie nodded teary-eyed and kissed his cheek. Severus stood and nodded to Lucius. They both brought out necklaces and said something Dannie couldn't hear and with two small ' pops', they disappeared.

Dannie turned to Draco.

" Well, I want to know." She said, ignoring the tears streaming down her face.

**OoOoOo **

' _He's been gone for almost six hours now. When is he going to get back? Is he coming back? Of course he is you idiot. He said he was and dad keeps his promises. He never breaks his word. But, why isn't he back yet?'_ Dannie's thoughts racing as she paced the study, Draco's words sticking in her mind.

" Well, this does explain why Dumbledore didn't want me at the Malfoy Manor, but he helped clear dad, why didn't he do the same for Uncle Lucius. He hasn't hurt me and never will." Dannie said quietly to herself as she stopped in front of the still open window. She looked up to see an owl fly through the window. It was a school owl and it had a letter attached that was addressed to her.

She quickly untied and opened the letter. She paled when she read the familiar writing.

_Ms Potter,_

_I don't know why you left your guardians house against my wishes, but I will be coming to retrieve and take you back. You will regret defying my orders._

_Professor Dumbledore_

" Shit! Draco!" She yelled, racing up the stairs, toward the library.

Draco came skidding out of the library and his steps quickened when he saw Dannie's pale face.

" What's wrong, Raven?" he asked, using his nickname for her, trying to calm her down.

She didn't respond, only handed the letter to him. He didn't pale, but grew very angry.

" The fuck he will! Come on Dannie, I know where to hide until father and Sev come back." Draco said, pulling her behind him.

They finally came upon a dead end, or it looked like one. Draco tapped the wall a few times on the wall and a doorway appeared and he quickly pushed her in.

" It will open when he gets back." He whispered before he closed the door on her.

She stared at the door before turning to see a small version of her father's study.

' _Must be a safe room or a place for when he need' time for himself.'_ She thought as she settled herself down on the couch, by the crackling fire.

Not twenty minutes later, the door popped open and Dannie moved out quickly and quietly. She made it to the top of the stairs to see Draco talking to Severus, who looked pissed, and Lucius, who didn't look very happy either.

" Dad, your back." Dannie said quietly, moving quickly down the stairs.

Severus looked up and moved forward quickly, holding her tight in his embrace. Just then a 'pop' was heard and she felt her father tense up. She turned in her father's arms so that she was facing the headmaster with her father's arm tight around her chest.

" Albus." Severus said smoothly, no hint of anger.

" Ah Severus, I see you have been keeping Ms Potter..." The old coot began.

" Snape." Dannie said loudly, glaring at the man.

" Pardon?"

" My name is not Potter, its Snape." Dannie said proudly.

" I'm afraid you have been mislead, your parents are Lilly Potter…"

Dannie cut him off.

" And Severus Snape." She snapped

" Dannie, calm down, don't want to bite his head off…yet." Severus whispered in her ear, smirking at Dumbledore.

" Good point dad." Dannie smirked, her eye's twinkling with newfound determination. She wouldn't be forced to leave her father.

She wasn't the weak little girl she was four years ago. She had her innocence stolen from her in more then one way and she knew the muggle world for what it was: cold and uncaring. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She would fight tooth and nail to stay with Severus.

Dumbledore stood there, his blue eyes no longer twinkling, and an angry look crossing his face.

" Despite the fact that he may be your father, but you were not to leave that house." He said coolly.

" Fuck that! We were not going to leave her in the condition she was in!" Draco spat, glaring at the old coot, his hand on the hilt of the dagger hidden in his belt line.

" Draco." Lucius said coolly. Draco quieted at once. " Albus her was severely injured. If you think that Severus would leave any child in that situation, let alone his own daughter, then you are sorely mistaken." Lucius sneered.

" I'm not going Professor. I'll be dammed if I let you take me back there." Dannie said coldly, smirking, just like her father was.

Draco grinned when he saw this and pointed it out to Lucius, who smirked.

Dumbledore stood there, glaring at the small, but powerful girl before he apparated out of the manor. Draco laughed at his 'retreating form'.

" Well, now that he's gone, how about some dinner. Come on, Dannie Snape." Draco said, smirking at her.

Dannie beamed at him.

" I like the way that sounds. Dad, can we get my name changed?" Dannie asked, turning to her father.

" Well, I would have to talk to the director of the department of records, but I'm sure we could get it changed by your birthday." Severus answered.

" Awesome. Now, Draco you said something about dinner?" Dannie said, laughing as she linked arms with her brother and walked into the dinning room.

**OoOoOo **

" Come on, close your eyes Dannie!" Draco said, laughing at her.

" Fine Dray!" Dannie said, firmly shutting her eyes, feeling Draco's hand holding hers.

" Where we going?"

" It's a secret, Draco answered, dragging her even farther until her stopped and placed a hand over her eyes.

She heard him knock on a door and heard it open.

She was pulled in further until Draco stopped and moved his hand away.

" You can open them now." He whispered.

She did and before her lay her father's study covered in purple, green and black ribbons, a cake with green and black icing and a pile of presents on the couch.

Draco kissed her cheek.

" Happy Birthday Fiacha."

Severus and Lucius kissed her as well and lead her to the couch.

She opened the first gift to find a silver ring with Celtic knots engraved in the shapes of snakes that came together around a crest that bore a large black ' S'.

" Oh dad, I love it!" Dannie said, kissing his cheek. When she put it on, the ring magically resized.

" I thought you would. It was your grandmother's." Severus smiled at her.

She grinned and turned back to the pile and picked up a envelope that was near the box that held her ring. It was for the name change. It explained that Dannie Cally Potter would only have to sign to change her name to Dannie Vega Snape. She smiled and quickly signed and soon as she did, the parchment disappeared with a small ' pop'.

Dannie grinned at her father before turning back to the pile. She quickly went through the pile and thanked Lucius for the Celtic Knot Chocker necklace. She stood and moved over to where Draco was standing, hugged him and he leaned in.

" I've got a surprise for you."

" You have a surprise? I could have sworn we thought it up." Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

" Blaise!" Dannie screamed, jumping into his arms.

" Hello love, have a happy birthday so far?" Blaise asked, laughing.

" Yes, but it just got better." Dannie answered, looking around him at Draco to see two redheads standing near him.

" Fred, George!" Dannie screamed, running to them, both enveloping her into a tight squeeze. " I can't believe you're here!"

" Do you think-" (Gred)

" That we would miss-" (Forge)

" Our little sister's-" (Gred)

" Fourteenth birthday-" (Forge)

" When we have the chance-" (Gred)

" To not just celebrate-" (Forge)

" Your big day, but also get ideas-" (Gred)

" For our last year at Hogwarts-" (Forge)

" Plus get a chance to bug Draco?" (Gred)

Dannie fell onto the couch, laughing at the twins' antics. They were currently poking Draco, who looked like he was about to explode. They hung out until early in the morning, when they finally crashed on the couches. Lucius and Severus had retired earlier, leaving the poor defenseless study to the mercy of five hyper teens. Gred and Forge had one couch, but each were halfway off the couch, Gred half off with his feet over the back of the couch, his head on the floor, but Forge was on the edge of the couch his head just a few inches from Gred's feet. Blaise had passed out on the floor, icing plastering have of his face. Dannie had crashed on the black couch; Draco curled up at her feet. She fell asleep, fingering her ring as her eyes dropped.

She woke not too long after from a nightmare, covered in cold sweat. Careful not to wake Draco, she slowly got of the couch and ran to her father's room. She stood in front of the door for a minute before knocking. The door opened to find Severus half a sleep, and Dannie rushed into her arms.

" Dannie, what's wrong?" He asked, stroking her hair.

" Nightmare." She said into his chest.

" Ah, I see. You want to sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

" Please." Dannie answered sleepily.

Severus chuckled and after he closed the door, led her to the bed. He got in and slowly fell asleep. He felt her get in and curl up tight against his back.

' _Sleep well, little raven.'_ He thought as his eyes closed.

**OoOoOo **

When he woke again, Dannie was still curled up, but more towards the middle of the bed and he could see her eyes open.

" Morning." He said.

" Morning dad." She answered.

" How did you sleep?"

" Better." She responded, sitting up and stretching.

" What was the nightmare about?"

" I really don't remember, I just know that it scared the shit out of me."

Severus nodded and kissed her forehead.

" Go on, get. I need to get ready." Severus said, smirking at her.

" Ok fine, geez I know when I'm not wanted." She responded and walked out of the room.

Severus sighed and called out

" Dannie Vega Snape."

She peeked her head in.

" Love you too dad. See you at breakfast." She said, winking.

Severus just laughed at her and went back to getting ready.

When he walked into the dinning room, what he walked into was four teenage boys devouring the food and Lucius and Dannie standing warily by. Dannie looked up and walked over.

She was in her black flare pants that had been enchanted so the hem would have green flames that didn't burn the clothing but would crackle and flare like real flames. Her long-sleeved shirt bore the name of a muggle band called ' Death Cab For Cutie'. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, her purple, green, dark yellow and red streaks popping out of her jet-black hair and a few of the green and purple hung in her face. She hand put them in yesterday morning and they were as permanent as long as she wanted. But unknown to Dannie, Severus had one more surprise for her before she would leave for the Malfoy Manor tomorrow that had to do with her choice of colors.

She stopped next him and grinned up.

" We're afraid that if we go near the food, they'll bite our hands off." She joked, leaning against him.

Severus chuckled.

" Buys, I think we would like some breakfast as well." He said, smirking as they blushed and moved back from the food.

Dannie laughed as she sat next to Draco and helped herself to the blackberry pancakes.

Dannie sat there quietly singing, enjoying the post party atmosphere.

" _Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm _

Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me x2

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a word

Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

_Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
why the hell it means so much to me_

_And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower _

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see  
Yea Yea  
Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
the power to give  
the power to see  
Yea Yea  
Suddenly I see_

_She got the power to be  
the power to give  
the power to see  
Yea Yea  
Suddenly I see_

_She got the power to be  
the power to give  
the power to see  
Yea Yea  
Suddenly I see_

_She got the power to be  
the power to give  
the power to see  
Yea Yea  
Suddenly I see_

_Suddenly I see  
this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
why the hell it means so much to me"_

" Oh, your letters arrived today." Lucius said to Draco and Dannie.

" Really, why do I need it? I already got my new books and supplies. It does help that my dad is a teacher at my school." Dannie said while shoving a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

" I don't know Dannie. I really don't think I would like my dad teaching, what with him being so close that when I got in trouble he was there in a flash." Forge said, smirking.

" Oh that won't be problem. I'm a little angel." Dannie said, putting on her innocent smile.

" Pssh, yah right." Draco said under his breath.

Dannie hit him lightly on the arm.

" Oh hush." She laughed.

All of a sudden, she was doubled over, pain coursing through her arms.

She fell on her knees, clutching at her arms. When it finally subsided, four marks were covering her arms like tattoos.

' _A badger, a griffin, a serpent and a raven. But they're separated. The snake and the raven are entwined on my right arm while the badger and griffin were entwined on my left arm_.' Dannie thought as she traced them.

She looked up at Severus.

" Dad, what are these?" She asked.

He sighed.

" Well I was going to tell you today anyway. Dannie, I found out something about your mother." Severus answered.

((**A/N:** Oh, cliffy. Yah it's longer, not much longer, but hopes u like it!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Suddenly I See**

((**A/N**: Yah I'm back with a vengeance…. ok maybe not. But don't worry my beloved readers...ok Rylie D, I am still working on my other stories, I just hit a creative flow yesterday while at RCI and I have a new story. Hope you enjoy!))

((**A/N:** this is another Severus as daddy, but it's different from my other stories. I just can't write a HP fanfic if Sev isn't a good part of it. Oh and Dumbles is bad…why is no one surprised…yah that's right I do it all the time. Hehe))

((**A/N:** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we wouldn't be here now would we?))

((**A/N:** Some graphic nature, violence and very naughty words.))

((**A/N: Eventual Slash and Normal parings: **DMHP, LMSS, DSGW))

**Song used in the last chapter:**

K.T.Tunstall- Suddenly I See

**Chapter 3:**

((She fell on her knees, clutching at her arms. When it finally subsided, four marks were covering her arms like tattoos.

' A badger, a griffin, a serpent and a raven. But they're separated. The snake and the raven are entwined on my right arm while the badger and griffin were entwined on my left arm.' Dannie thought as she traced them.

She looked up at Severus.

" Dad, what are these?" She asked.

He sighed.

" Well I was going to tell you today anyway. Dannie, I found out something about your mother." Severus answered.))

**OoOoOo **

" My mother? What did you find out?" Dannie asked as the pain lessoned. She couldn't see it, but the others could see a swirl of colors pulsating around her.

" I found out she wasn't really a muggleborn, but adopted by the Evans. Turns out she is the ancestor of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. I believe that Albus knew of this, but kept it even a secret from Lilly." Severus answered, helping Dannie up, who still winched in pain.

" Ok, that explains my left arm but what about my right?" Dannie asked once she was seated again.

" Well it seems that I am ancestor of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. I believe that the dark lord is the heir of a bastard son of Salazar. But it seemed the power was subdued in Lilly and me, so Dannie has them." Severus said, examining the marks on Dannie's arms.

" Ok. What I gather from your information Sev is that our little Dannie here is heir to ALL four founders?" Draco asked.

" Yes, that is it in basic terms. You're starting to come into your powers, but suspect by December you will have some if not all your powers. You will have to step up your meditation in order to keep your power under control, but we will not have to worry about your Occulmency and Legenioms ((**A/N:** Spelling?)) lessons. It's well known that Rowena was a master at both and you having all the powers will not have to work at them. I can't even penetrate your shields like I could last month." Severus said, smiling proudly at her.

" Dannie, do you know how jealous I am of you? I've worked forever and I still sometimes cave to Sev." Draco said, smirking at her.

" Well, that's because I'm special and your not." Dannie smirked, sticking her tongue out at him.

" Well, now that we have that covered, Dannie are all packed for tomorrow?" Lucius asked.

" No, but almost. I'm gonna go finish now." Dannie answered, walking out of the room, the power pulsating around now a deep purple.

" Severus, what was with the color that was around her?" Blaise asked.

" That is the powers the founders granted her. It will take awhile to absorb but by September 1st, it should be mostly in her core." Sev answered, a small smile tracing his lips.

Meanwhile, Dannie ran around her room, finding the various items she was looking for while her music blared one song after the other as she nearly emptied the room of her almost all her stuff.

" _You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that I have to meet your father?_

_When I meant when I said " No, _

_I don't think that life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel_

_Tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you will understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe somethings are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel_

_Tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel_

_Tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before"_

**66666666**

" _Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

_For all the dirty, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm no okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what they mean_

_(I'm not okay)_

_So be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took?_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed._

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay!_

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay!_

_(Trust me)_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not o fucking kay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay"_

Dannie had everything packed except for the clothes she was gonna wear tomorrow; her black flare jeans with purple flames, her long-sleeved 'Avenged Sevenfold' shirt, her black and green converses, and her newly acquired chocker necklace.

She slid down the railings, slamming into George as she flew off.

" Wow, speed demon much?" He asked as he helped her up.

" Hehe, it was fun." Dannie answered, noticing the tingling where George's hand was and she blushed.

" I'm sure it was, but you do it again and I swear I will ground you until your ninety." Came her father's voice behind.

" Hi dad, I'm all packed." Dannie said, as if the incident never happened.

" Well, that's good." Severus said, noticing that George's hand still lingered on Dannie's arm.

" So, you and Gred leaving today, Forge?" Dannie asked, liking the feel of George's hand on her arm.

" Yah, told mom we would be back by lunch." He answered.

" Well, tell mum I said hi." Dannie said, knowing full well what she said.

" Oh, she'll have a field day with that one Dannie." Fred said, kissing her cheek before walking over to the fireplace.

George smiled at her and kissed her cheek as well, lingering for the briefest of seconds, causing Dannie's heart to flutter.

" Bye guys, see you on the train." She said, blushing, a fact that did not pass Draco by.

The twins waved and in an instant were gone from the fireplace.

Severus left saying something about having to work on some potions, leaving Dannie and Draco in the living room.

" Dannie's got a boyfriend." Draco said in a teasing voice.

" So do you and I know who it is too." Dannie responded.

" How do you know that?" Draco said, paling.

" A girl sees all and I can see how you and Harry look at each other. Your madly in love." Dannie said grinning at him. " Just don't kill everyone that looks at him. I swear you're jealous enough without the help with your veela genes."

Draco blushed and grinned.

" Your part veela too, so you have no room to talk."

" I know. I'm just lucky that I don't have to find my mate yet, unlike you, but you already have yours." Dannie said, staring at the place George had been standing.

" You have George and you know it. When he kissed your cheek, you got the same look I did when Harry and I first kissed. Ahh, I miss him." Draco said, looking off into space at his last statement.

" I'm happy for you, brother dear." Dannie said, kissing his cheek before going into the dining room to fetch Blaise for a quick game of Quidditch before he left.

**OoOoOo**

The next morning found Dannie up at 7, growling at her clock.

' _I am not a morning person.'_ She thought as she threw her clock across the room.

She sat up, walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Well her mornings are never normal are they?

" Dad!" she called out.

Severus came walking into room.

" What is it Dannie?" He asked.

She turned to face him not with her normal onyx eyes, but swirl of colors, making her eyes look otherworldly.

" What's up with my eyes?" She asked, panic over taking her voice.

" Well it seems that with all your newfound power, you body couldn't choose just one eye color. It seems you have a very rare blending of all the colors."

" Really? And here I thought it was harmful. But now it's just so cool." She said, back in her bathroom, the door wide open.

" Don't you ever close your bathroom door, sister dear?" Draco asked, coming in and sitting on her bed.

" Yes I do Dray, I was just asking dad something." She answered, looking over at him.

" Wooh, wicked eyes Raven." Draco exclaimed.

" I know aren't they?" She said, closing the door.

She got out thirty minutes later and set about her now normal morning ritual.

She noticed her face had more of an elegance look to it and it looked otherworldly, like her eyes.

' _Maybe it has something to do with my inheritance.' _She thought as she got dressed, her cd player jumping to a new track.

' _These ideas are nightmares for white parents _

_whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings_

_Like whatever they say has no bearing, it's so scary to be in a house that allows no swearing_

_To see him walking around with his headphones blaring_

_Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care_

_He's a problem child_

_And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about_

_His fuckin' dad walkin' out_

_Cause he hates him so bad that he blocks him out_

_If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out_

_His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back_

_Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap_

_He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap_

_His step-father hit him, so he socked him back, and broke his nose_

_His house is a broken home, there's no control, he just let's his emotions go…_

_C'mon sing with me, sing sing for the year_

_Sing It sing for the laughter, sing for the tear c'mon_

_Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away…_

_Entertainment is changin', intertwinin 'with gangsta's_

_In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum_

_Holy or unholy, only have one homie_

_Only this gun, lonely cause don't anyone know me_

_Yet everybody just feel like they can relate, I guess words are a mothafucka they can be great or they can degrate or even worse they can teach hate_

_It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make_

_Like they worship us, plus all the stores send us platinum_

_Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen_

_From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'_

_To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass _

_But these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you, _

_Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn on you_

_To get their hands on every dime you have, they want you to loose your mind every time you're mad_

_So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon_

_Any dispute won't hesitate to produce handguns_

_That's why these prosecutors wanna convicted me, strictly just to get me off these streets quickly_

_But all they kids be listenin' tome religiously, so I'm signin' cd's while police fingerprint me_

_There for the judge's daughter but his grudge is against me_

_It Im suck a fuckin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense B_

_It's all political, if my music is literal, and I'm a criminal how the fuck can I raise a little girl_

_I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to, you're full of shit too, Guerrera, that was a fist that hit you…_

_C'mon sing with me, sing sing for the year_

_Sing It sing for the laughter, sing for the tear c'mon_

_Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away…_

_They say music can alter moods and talk to you_

_Well can it load a gun up for you and cock it too_

_Well if it can, then tell the judge it was my fault and I'll get sued_

_See what these kids do is hear about us totin' pistols_

_And they want to get one cause they think this shit's cool_

_Not knowin' we really just protectin' ourselves, we entertainers_

_Of course this shit's affectin' our sales, you ignoramus_

_But music is reflection of self, we just explain it, and then we get our checks in the mail_

_It's fucked up ain't it_

_How we can come from practically nothing to being able to have fuckin' thing that we wanted_

_That's why sing for these kids who don't have a thing_

_Except for a dream and a fuckin' rap magazine_

_Who post pin-up pictures on their walls all day long_

_Idolize their favorite rapper and know all their songs_

_Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives_

_Till they sit and cry at night wishin' they'd die_

_Till they throw on rap record and they sit and they vibe_

_We're nothin' to you but we're the fuckin' shit in their eyes_

_That's why seize the moment try to freeze and own it, squeeze it and hold it_

_Cause we consider these moments golden_

_And maybe they'll admit when we're gone_

_Just let our spirits live on through out lyrics that your hear in our songs and we can…_

_C'mon sing with me, sing sing for the year_

_Sing It sing for the laughter, sing for the tear c'mon_

_Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away…_

_C'mon sing with me, sing sing for the year_

_Sing It sing for the laughter, sing for the tear c'mon_

_Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away…"_

She stood there looking over the room before darting out to the hallway, where her father was waiting.

**OoOoOo **

To say that the Malfoy manor was amazing was an understatement. It was magnificent. It felt so homely. Snape manor was not as warm, but Dannie loved it nonetheless. Malfoy manor was huge. It had so many hallways that Dannie got lost five times in the space of 2 weeks. The record was 20 times Draco told her and she didn't doubt it.

Narcissa Malfoy was a very lovely woman. Sure, she was cold outside of the manor, but once inside, she was very loving with her son and soon came to care for Dannie. Dannie loved the woman like an Aunt. She cared for Dannie like only Molly Weasley had before.

Dannie had become accustomed to the Malfoy routine, except for the morning, that she will never get into.

So that is why she was glaring at Draco, who had been jumping on her bed, telling her to wake up at 7:30 a.m. She was about ready to strangle him when Narcissa and Lucius walked in, both of them as awake as their son.

" Bloody morning people." She said, sitting up.

" We were going to into Diagon Alley to get Draco some new robes, do you want to come Dannie?" Narcissa asked.

" Sure, why not. I'm up anyway." She said, glaring at Draco.

20 minutes later, she was dressed in pale blue jeans that had black flames on the bottom, her ' 30 Seconds to Mars' tee shirt on, showing off all the tattoos that now graced her lower arms, her hair straight down, showing off all the streaks, her rings bearing the crest of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Snape on her hands and the choker that Lucius had given her.

She linked arms with Draco and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron with him.

She greeted Tom the bartender warmly as she walked passed with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, all who had their masks on.

They went to Madam Milalikin's ((**A/N: **Spelling?)) and while Draco was getting fitted, Dannie excused herself to take a walk, promising to back around an hour.

She walked passed Flourish and Blotts, not seeing the eyes that followed her from the window and nor did she see two of them sneak out to follow her.

She was standing in front the Quidditch store, window shopping gear when she felt very familiar hands snake their way around her waist, sending her heart racing she leaned back.

" Hey." She said, not seeing the black-haired boy standing nearby, looking confused.

" Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you got all your things in July." George asked.

" I did, but Draco needed new robes, so I'm here with the whole Malfoy trio." She answered, looking up into his blue eyes, causing her to lick her lips in temptation.

George simply smiled as he felt her heart race, knowing it was her Veela genes that made her more impulsive in finding her mate, which seemed to be him. He leaned down and captured her lips, causing her to stop breathing before leaning into the kiss.

" See, told you he was your mate, Dannie." A voice said behind her.

She turned to not only see Harry standing there watching with a smile on his face while looking at the blonde, but Lucius, Draco and Narcissa smiling at her.

She blushed and leaned into George while responding to Draco.

" Yes, I think I knew that, but I don't know is why you aren't all over your mate right now, what with him being so close and you haven't seen him since June."

Draco smirked at her before moving towards Harry, who started to breath faster as his mate walked forward and pulled him into a kiss.

" Finally, Dray was about to explode. He missed Harry so much." Dannie said, smiling at the two, who had yet to come up for air.

That is, until a certain loud mouth redhead interrupted.

" HARRY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING THAT FERRET!" Ron Weasley screamed, storming up towards the couple, ready to tear them apart.

" I wouldn't Ronikinnes, I mean it's nice to tear a Veela from his mate and they can kill you if you try, they have the law on their side." George said, squeezing his arms around Dannie's wait a bit tighter, causing her to lean in closer.

" George, what are you talking about? Harry isn't Malfoy's mate, he hates the slimy git and he's a bloody Death Eater!" Ron said, glaring at his older brother and Dannie.

George felt Dannie stiffen and before he could stop her, she had torn from his grasp and had punched Ron, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

" Don't you ever call my brother a Death Eater again! And what right do you have to say that Harry and Dray aren't mates? You can't control them, so back the fuck off." She spat, glaring daggers at the boy, her Slytherin side pulsing around her, causing the air to spark ever so slightly.

She felt a hand pull her back into a warm embrace and relaxed instantly against George's chest. It was well known that only a Veela's mate could calm them down from any emotion. She smiled at the vibrations that went through his chest when he spoke.

" I will be informing mother if what happened, Ronald. You know that you cannot interfere with magical creatures and their mates." George said angrily.

" I have to take him to mum, but I'll see you on the train. Love you Dannie." George whispered, kissing her deeply again before picking Ron up and storming away.

Dannie stood there, staring after her mate's retreating form before turning to Harry and his.

" Hullo Harry." She said, walking up to him, pulling him into a hug.

" Hello yourself. You never call, you never write, you never visit anymore and now you act like you missed me." Harry said, feinting hurt, smiling as he felt Dannie chuckle.

" Well, if I knew what retirement home you we're in, I would visit, but no, you have to keep racing down the halls in wheelchairs at ungodly hours." Dannie joked, smirking at Draco's confused expression.

Draco only shook his head as Harry started laughing before his expression dropped into a grim one.

"I haven't laughed like that in months." He said wearily.

Lucius had long disappeared, so Harry had not seen him.

Dannie sighed and was about to pull Harry into another embrace when a voice broke the silence.

" Harry, time to go." Molly Weasley called out.

" Coming." Harry responded, moving closer to Draco, kissing him quickly before running to Mrs. Weasley.

Dannie turned to Draco, who had a longing expression on his face.

" Come on Dray, we'll see them on the train. Let's go find Uncle Lucius." Dannie said, throwing and arm over his shoulder

**OoOoOo **

Standing on the platform in her green flare pants with black flames and her outfit pretty much the same as it was in Diagon Alley, except for her 'From First To Last' tee-shirts.

It took all of Dannie resistance not to charge at George, who looked like he was the same way. She started out at a slow pace, her feet screaming at her to run, and ended up doing that, jumping into George's arms, kissing him passionately. Draco and Harry had disappeared into the shadows, acting if they hadn't seen each other in years. Dannie had a sneaking suspicion that they had already bonded, because they acted like it.

She said her goodbyes to the Malfoys and the Weasleys and boarded the train, George wrapped around her waist, looking for an available compartment and found one with Blaise and Pansy in ti.

" Hey guys." Dannie said, dragging her mate in.

" Hey Dannie, George." Blaise said without even looking up.

Pansy nodded her hellos.

" Where's Drakkie-poo?" she asked.

" I told you stop calling me that." Draco said, coming in with Harry wrapped around his waist like George.

Pansy pouted him, but didn't say anything as the two veelas and their mates sat down and began talking about a bunch of stuff until Harry looked at Dannie's arms that had been exposed when she took off her Green Day jacket.

" What's with the tattoos, Dannie?" He asked.

She sighed and got comfortable and after putting a few silencing and locking charms ((**A/N: **wandless of course, gotta show off her power somehow)) on the doors, went into the story and ended right when they arrived at Hogwarts. They spelled their robes on and walked out into the rain and would have been drenched had it not been for George's quick thinking and produced a very large umbrella that covered all six of them.

When they arrived at The Great Hall, they found a very ugly woman sitting up at the staff table

((**A/N: **OMGS! Yah its long. I worked really hard on this one, because my high speed was f-ing up, but here is my lovely story.))


	4. Chapter 4

**Suddenly I See**

((**A/N**: Yah I'm back with a vengeance…. ok maybe not. But don't worry my beloved readers...ok Rylie D, I am still working on my other stories, I just hit a creative flow yesterday while at RCI and I have a new story. Hope you enjoy!))

((**A/N:** this is another Severus as daddy, but it's different from my other stories. I just can't write a HP fanfic if Sev isn't a good part of it. Oh and Dumbles is bad…why is no one surprised…yah that's right I do it all the time. Hehe))

((**A/N:** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we wouldn't be here now would we?))

((**A/N:** Some graphic nature, violence and very naughty words and some stuff that doesn't need to be described any other way but bedroom stuff and if you don't know what that means, ur pathetic.))

((**A/N: Eventual Slash and Normal parings: **DMHP, LMSS, DSGW))

((**A/N:** Im so sorry it took so long to post this, my cable f-ing up, so my high speed wasn't working and skool is blocking fanfiction, so I can't post there))

((**A/N:** ok, sry I haven't updated, but with skool and me not feeling well, I haven't found inspiration for this chapter, but here you are. I know, I was so much different with 'Eyes Of A Unwanted Girl' but I was really into that one and didn't have skool to worry about. Damn eleventh grade to the lowest of Dante's Level of Hell. It needs to back off. It has to give both the PSSA's and ACT's in the same year…))

Ok's peoples!

**HERE ARE SOME REFRENCES FOR U:**

_This _is thought

**_This _**is speaking with Hogwarts or any of the founders

**Song used in the last chapter:**

Theme song from Kingdom Hearts- Simple and Clean

My Chemical Romance- I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

Eminem- Sing For The Moment

**Chapter 4:**

((They spelled their robes on and walked out into the rain and would have been drenched had it not been for George's quick thinking and produced a very large umbrella that covered all six of them.

When they arrived at The Great Hall, they found a very ugly woman sitting up at the staff table))

**OoOoOo**

" Who's the toad?" Dannie asked, clinging to George's hand when she saw a few girls ogling him.

She glared until they looked away.

" I don't know, but I don't like her." Draco answered.

" That's Umbridge!" Harry said, anger edging into his voice.

" You know her?" Dannie asked.

" Remember when I told you about when I got in trouble for defending myself and Dudley against the Dementors in August?" Harry asked.

Draco and Dannie nodded.

" Well, she was in the courtroom and she even suggested that I should get expelled, despite the facts that I was defending myself. Oh Dannie, Sirius says hi." Harry finished, smiling at her.

" How is he?" Dannie asked.

She missed her godfather very much.

" He's been better, but he's ok."

They sat down at Slytherin table, except George, who sat with his twin, glaring daggers at Ron. The whole school stared at Harry wrapped around Draco and Dannie sitting there, when they shouldn't be because they weren't supposed to like Slytherins, let alone be close to snogging one, as Harry was with Draco. Dannie smirked up at her father, who nodded and turned to her brothers.

" You two bonded already didn't you?" she asked.

" What? Is it that noticeable?" Draco asked, eyeing her.

" A sister sees all and you two act like 5 minutes apart is five years." She answered, smiling at him.

" Yah, it's torture. What are we gonna do? We're in separate dorms." Harry asked.

" Don't worry brother dear. Come with me after dinner. I have already arranged with Hogwarts to create rooms for you, Draco, George and me. That way…well you two already bonded so you two already have the rooms, but when George and I… well it's hard enough now to be away from him, I can only imagine what it would be like to be away from once we we're bonded," Dannie said with a small blush and smirk.

" Now that's cool, Dannie. Can I go there now? I don't want to be in the same tower as Ron and Hermione." George's voice asked, sitting down next to her.

" Well, I guess you could." Dannie said, melting into his arms.

The feast went on, introducing the new teacher and it went it's normal way. It ended and Dannie walked out, George's hand secured in her hand and Draco and Harry tight against each other as they left the Hall.

They came to a dark hallway that they had never been in before and Dannie waked right up to a tall painting of two people, both oddly familiar.

" **_My lord, my lady." _**Dannie said to the man and woman, bowing slightly.

" **_She's here, Salazar wake up! She's here!"_** The woman said, shacking the pale man awake.

" **_Who is 'she' Rowena?" _**Salazar said groggily.

" **_The heir." _**She said back.

Salazar's eyes snapped open and focused on Dannie.

" **_Welcome young one. Glad to see our lines finally crossed with Helga and Godric's." _**Salazar said with a smirk.

" **_Well, it only took a couple thousand years, my lord."_** Dannie said with a smirk.

The three others just looked on in awe as they watched Dannie carried on a conversation with two of Hogwarts founders as if they were regular people.

" **_She has humor. Defiantly Godric. Love the outfit and hair dear." _**Rowena said, laughing as Salazar glanced her over.

" **_Yes, a perfect blending of the bloodlines, plus there's Veela blood there too. Ah I see, on our side." _**Salazar said, smirking at her, which Dannie returned.

" **_Yes, you gotta love that. I'm powerful and pretty. But as much as I would love to stay and chat, me and the others are very tried and would like to retire." _**Dannie said, yawning in the process.

" **_Yes of course young one. Which one is you mate?" _**Salazar asked.

" **_The one with the red hair. My blood brother is the one with the dark hair, his name is Harry and my other brother, Draco, is veela as well and is Harry's mate."_** Dannie answered, looking back at George, who grinned at her.

" **_George Weasley? One of the two most legendary pranksters that Hogwarts has ever had, next to the Marauders of course? Well, lovely choice Dannie." _**Salazar said smirking, before opening the painting to reveal a room that was bigger then the common rooms.

The painting closed behind them and they wandered around the room, in awe. Dannie wandered to a door and opened it to find a room covered in blood red and forest green colors.

" I found yours and Draco's room, Harry." She called out, leaving the door ajar, heading to another room, turning out to be Dray and Harry's bathroom, decked out in silver and green.

Dannie and George's room was covered in purple and blood red colors and she loved it and the black and silver bathroom too.

There was a huge living room, with huge comfy couches and recliners, with a warm and inviting fireplace, a large library, a kitchen and a study that held a couple desks that were filled with supplies.

Dannie went to her room where her trunk was and quickly put her clothes in the wardrobe and changed into her muggle clothes and plopped down on the couch with a butterbeer in her hands, watching as Draco, Harry & George each got situated as well.

" I like it. Gotta show dad." Dannie said, standing up and yelling to anyone who was listening that she was leaving but would be back.

She walked out and greeted Salazar and Rowena before heading towards her father's quarters, singing.

" _Two, three, four _

(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)

Well my heart knows me better than i know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)

I fell in fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
When the big black horse that looked this way,  
said hey lady, will you marry me?  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)

But i said no, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo, woo-hoo)

And my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
So it stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
But i cut some cord, and i shouldn't have done that,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)

So i sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
Now it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy  
And now I've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)

But it said no, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me

_(ooooo, woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)  
(ooooo, woo-hoo)  
Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me  
Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me _

Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me  
Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me"

**OoOoOo**

It had been two weeks back to Hogwarts, but Dannie decided that she didn't like Umbridge either. She had to be the worst Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, even worse than Lockhart, which Hogwarts ever had, which was not something to be proud off. She didn't teach any spells, only had the students learning from a book on defense theory.

' _Please, I know all about this. I know more spells then Dumbledore and yet here he has a major douche bag teaching us because the Ministry is afraid that we might learn to much and would rebel against them. Well, keep teaching us this shit and maybe I will rebel.'_ Dannie thought as she read them same line nine times before slamming her book shut, startling the whole class.

" Problem, Miss Potter?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

" First off, It's Snape and second, when are you actually gonna teach us something?" Dannie sneered.

" Well, Miss Snape I would believe that you have to understand the theory before doing any spell." Umbridge answered.

" Well considering I know the theory and plus I have done way to many spells, curses and charms without thinking about the theory, that I doubt even Hermione Granger uses it. You have to be the worst teacher I had ever seen. Your worse then Lockhart was and he was a hack and a fake. The only good professor we ever had was Professor Lupin." Dannie said, noting that Umbridge noticed that she only called Remus 'Professor'.

" Well, they taught you things that the Ministry didn't want you students to learn until your seventh year."

" The Ministry has no place at Hogwarts and by the way, those lessons that we aren't supposed to learn until our seventh year helped my brother get away from Voldemort in June." Dannie spat, rising out of her seat, her power making the walls of the class pulse.

" You shouldn't lie, it's not good for appearances." Toad lady said, glaring at Dannie.

" I'm not lying. It's the Ministry and your precious Fudge that are lying. Voldemort is back and there's nothing you can do to cover it up." Dannie spat before storming out of the class fuming, refusing to ever step foot in it again.

She reached the painting of the Crest Dorm ((**A/N:** That's what I'm calling their rooms.)) and stood there fuming while Salazar stood there, watching her fume.

" _**Something wrong Dannie?"**_

" **_Yes Uncle Sal, there is." _**Dannie answered, looking up at him with storming eyes.

She launched into what happened and by the end of it, Rowena had returned and both her and her husband were as mad as Dannie.

" **_That toad dared to talk to our heir like that? If I could, I would kill her. You have the title of Lady Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor Snape and yet she mocks you and your brother." _**Salazar hissed.

" **_My dear, you deserve much more respect then this. I will be speaking with your father and the headmaster." _**Rowena said before moving out of the painting.

Dannie closed her eyes and breathed deep before opening her now somewhat calm eyes.

" **_Uncle Sal, where are Uncle Godric and Aunt Helgas' painting?" _**Dannie asked.

" _**Was wondering when you would ask. Just go towards the astronomy tower and there should be a door in the staircase, but only you can see it." **_

Salazar answered.

Dannie thanked him and walked away, in a better mood knowing that at least her Aunt Rowena would yell at Dumbledore.

She got to the door and when she took hold of the handle, a tingling went through her before the door clicked open.

She walked in to see a room filled with books, jewelry, statues and finally a painting with two sleeping figures in it.

" **_Good afternoon my Lord, my Lady." _**She greeted, slightly bowing each time.

" **_Who is it Helga?" _**The man said in a grumble.

Dannie chuckled, as he reminded her of George if you wake him too early.

The blonde woman opened her blue eyes to only have them widen at the sight of Dannie.

" **_Godric, wake up!" _**Helga exclaimed.

" **_Why..."_** He stopped when he saw Dannie smirking, sitting in a nearby chair. **_" Well, hello."_**

" **_My lord." _**Dannie said again, slightly nodding her head.

**_" So, you have finally come into power, young one? It's about time, but something is troubling you."_** Godric said, noting her still storming eyes. Dannie sighed and launched into the story of that afternoon and like Salazar and Rowena, Helga and Godric were not happy at all.

" **_How dare she! You are Heir of Hogwarts and yet she thinks she is better then you because she works in the Ministry. From what I hear, your brother Harry is a descendent of mine and Helga's and should have some respect as well." _**Godric fumed, pacing his painting before walking off.

Dannie slumped back in the chair, the stress causing her to tire.

Slowly, she started singing, the anger and stress flowing out of her, not seeing Helga and Rowena's beaming faces as they heard her angelic voice.

" _I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend. _

I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover's final breath.  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
And if you want to talk about it once again,  
On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend.

You and I have lived through many things.  
I'll hold on to your heart.  
I wouldn't cry for anything,  
But don't go tearing your life apart.

I have seen fear. I have seen faith.  
Seen the look of anger on your face.  
And if you want to talk about what will be,  
Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend."

" **_Dannie, I believe your mate is looking for you, as is your father." _**Dannie heard Rowena say.

She nodded and walked out, saying that she should move Helga and Godric's painting closer to the Crest Dorm under breath.

**OoOoOo**

She walked into the Crest dorm to find it empty.

" I thought they were looking for me?" Dannie asked herself, while moving to the couch; grabbing the book she had left this morning.

Dannie had always been fond of any book put in front of her, something she shared with both her parents, and this one was no exception.

She was on a book that about Veela Law and Dannie was mesmerizing every law, so that she and Draco could defend and protect their mates without risk of them getting put into the blame. But right now she just put the book down and concentrated on calming down.

She turned on one of the many radios that littered the Crest Dorm, ensuring there would be music everywhere, mostly for Dannie's own sanity. She had also added a factor that beefed up the soundproof barriers in the dorm, so it tells you that the group could get very loud.

" _Stare in wonder, who's here to bring you down?  
Find your martyr, I'm sure you've made the crown  
So light a fire under my bones, so when  
I die for you, at least I'll die alone _

Ain't nothing for me to end up like this  
There's no comparing me this time

All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But they're inside of me, they still live on

Dark devotion in a vacant paradise  
Shows no emotion to a willing sacrifice  
You can put a man on trial, but you can't make the guilty pay  
And you can cage an animal, but you can't take away the rage

Ain't nothing for me to end up like this  
There's no comparing me this time

All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But they're inside of me, they still live on

All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But they're inside of me, they still live on  
They're all dead and gone"

" _**If I so much as see that toad near Dannie or her loved ones, I swear I will not hesitate to sic Hogwarts on her." **_Dannie heard Salazar's voice hiss from the painting behind the couch.

" _**I agree. It has been too long since we stated our power over Hogwarts. I wonder how bad Rowena ripped Albus." **_Godric's voice reply, which surprised Dannie, considering it was known that Salazar and Godric hated one another.

" _**Knowing my wife, she wasn't about to let him get away with hiring Umbridge and for what he did to young Dannie and what he tried to do this summer." **_Salazar responded.

Dannie sat up from her position on the couch to see the men in their own paintings. Godric and Helga's must have appeared after Dannie meet them.

" _**How do you know about this summer?" **_She asked, looking at Salazar.

" _**Your father told us. We wanted to know exactly why you disliked the headmaster so much. But we were not prepared to face the fact that our young heir had been raped." **_Godric answered.

Dannie paled and fell back onto her butt.

From her left, she heard a small noise and looked up to see Helga crying.

" _**Aunt Helga? What's wrong?"**_

"_**My dear, I'm crying for you. To be violated at such a young age." **_Helga answered, the tears still flowing.

" _**Don't cry for me, I'm not worth it. I should have been able to fight him off." **_Dannie said quickly, not seeing the door open nor see a disturbed potions master staring at her.

Severus was not prepared to hear his own daughter claim she was to blame for Kyle's actions, but there she was, crying to Helga Hufflepuff that she was at fault.

He quickly moved forward and held her tightly in an embrace, while she stiffened before falling into his tight embrace, tears streaming down her face in shame.

" Dannie Vega Snape, I never want to hear those words pass your lips again. You're not to blame for Kyle's stupid actions. You were never at fault. He was 19 and should have known better and his father should have known better as well." Severus whispered, kissing her head, feeling her shacking.

The Founders watched and smiled at the action.

It was at that moment, time was standing still for Dannie as she felt her father's love flow through her.

" _I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
but she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change _

And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Ooh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too"

Dannie stood there, crying into her father's shoulder for a while before moving back and smiling up at him.

" Thanks dad." She said, kissing his cheek. " I know your right, but it gets hard sometimes."

" _**Dannie, don't worry. If ever you need talk, you have way to many people to talk to." **_Rowena said, smiling down at the young heir.

" _**I know Aunt Rowena, I know. How did it go with Dumbles?" **_Dannie asked, quickly changing the subject, sitting in the squishy chair near the paintings.

Rowena smirked at Dannie's quick wit and launched into her story, quickly having the young girl in stitches.

**OoOoOo**

Standing so close near him, Dannie could barley contain herself as she breathed in her mate's scent. He had just came from the shower and had the smell of Cucumber Melon ((**A/N:** That is like my favorite scent! It smells so good! Lol)) all over him. He noticed the look in her eye and slowly moved forward.

" George Weasley, you're teasing me." She growled, her eyes screaming with hunger.

" I know." He answered, stopping in front of her.

Before she could stop herself, she had George in a tight embrace and passionate kiss and fell back to the bed.

It seemed like she was floating as George's lips fell on every part of her skin, causing her skin to burn where his kisses fell.

They were quickly stripped of their clothes and were slowly teasing each other until they were ready to scream.

By the time she was ready, she was tense with anticipation. George slowly entered her and she felt no pain like Kyle made, only sweet ecstasy. Soon they were enthralled in each other's arms, sweating and smiling into each other.

Suddenly, they were enveloped in a dark blue light and black rings appeared around their fingers, decorated in red, dark yellow, green and purple.

They soon fell asleep against each other, not seeing the pink light surrounding Dannie's stomach. They just sleeped in each other's arms as they dreamed with the music.

" _All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning to us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because so long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought _

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it

On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods you learn to much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies about the times

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it

Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last between  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it

Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last between  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last healing

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between"

((**A/N:** Yah. I love this chapter. It just shows how fast people grow to love Dannie in a short time. So Rylie, what ya think?))


	5. Chapter 5

**Suddenly I See**

((**A/N**: Yah I'm back with a vengeance…. ok maybe not. But don't worry my beloved readers...ok Rylie D, I am still working on my other stories, I just hit a creative flow yesterday while at RCI and I have a new story. Hope you enjoy!))

((**A/N:** this is another Severus as daddy, but it's different from my other stories. I just can't write a HP fanfic if Sev isn't a good part of it. Oh and Dumbles is bad…why is no one surprised…yah that's right I do it all the time. Hehe))

((**A/N:** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we wouldn't be here now would we?))

((**A/N:** Some graphic nature, violence and very naughty words and some stuff that doesn't need to be described any other way but bedroom stuff and if you don't know what that means, ur pathetic.))

((**A/N: Eventual Slash and right now parings: **DMHP, LMSS, DSGW))

((**A/N:** Im so sorry it took so long to post this, my cable was f-ing up, so my high speed wasn't working and skool is blocking fanfiction, so I can't post there))

((**A/N:** ok, sry I haven't updated, but with skool and me not feeling well, I haven't found inspiration for this chapter, but here you are. I know, I was so much different with 'Eyes Of A Unwanted Girl' but I was really into that one and didn't have skool to worry about. Damn eleventh grade to the lowest of Dante's Level of Hell. It needs to back off. It has to give both the PSSA's and ACT's in the same year…))

((**A/N:** RYLIE D, STOP GUESSING MY PLOT LINE! I SWEAR YOU WANNA WRITE THIS SOMETIMES. I was gonna ask you to beta, but no you need to die of excitement first… lol))

**HERE ARE SOME REFRENCES FOR U:**

_This _is thought

**_This _**is speaking with Hogwarts or any of the founders

**OoOoOo** splits sections

**OooO **splits songs

**Song used in the last chapter:**

K.T.Tunstall- Black Horse And a Cherry Tree

Papa Roach- Dead Cell

Shinedown- Heroes

James Blunt- Cry

John Mayer- Daughters

Flyleaf- So I Thought

**Chapter 5:**

((Suddenly, they were enveloped in a dark blue light and black rings appeared around their fingers, decorated in red, dark yellow, green and purple.

They soon fell asleep against each other, not seeing the pink light surrounding Dannie's stomach. They just sleeped in each other's arms as they dreamed with the music.

" _All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning to us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because so long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought _

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it

On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods you learn to much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies about the times

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it

Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last between  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it

Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last between  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last healing

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between" ))

**OoOoOo**

Dannie woke the next morning wrapped in her bonded's arms. She smiled at him lovingly. George opened his eyes. " Good morning love." He whispered, capturing her lips in a quick but passionate kiss. " Well, I'll say it is." Dannie said, tracing his arm, feeling his eyes bore into her head.

" I would say last night was fun as well." George whispered, fingering his ring.

Dannie grinned and looked down at her hand, which was resting on her stomach, but she noticed a slight difference to her belly. It was barley there, but there was a small hump.

" Oh, oh my." She whispered, sitting up, dragging George up with her.

" What? What's wrong Dannie?"

" I don't know, but I think I need to see dad." Dannie answered, already getting up and getting dressed.

She noticed that her jeans fit more snuggly on her hips and with that, she hurriedly got dressed and rushed out of the Dorm, pecking George's cheek as she went.

George stood in the den watching the portrait hole close.

" What was that all about?" Draco asked from the couch.

" I don't know, but I have a feeling it involves me in every way." George answered, sitting down in the nearest chair, still unconsciously fingering his ring, which Draco saw at once.

" You're bonded! It's about time, that's all I can say." Draco said, grabbing his hand to examine the ring more closely.

Harry merely shook his head and went back to his essay.

**OoOoOo **

Dannie knocked quietly on her father's door and stood back, unconsciously holding her hands over her stomach.

The door opened to show a very tired and cranky Potions Master.

" Oh, I didn't mean to wake you dad." Dannie said quietly.

" It's alright. What's up Dannie?" Severus asked, moving back to let her in.

" I need to talk and ask a favor form you." She responded, sitting on the edge of the couch.

" You have my attention." Severus said, smiling down as she drew a deep breath and started.

Thirty minutes later found Dannie slowly walking back to the Crest Dorm, a look of fear and joy mixing all over her face.

She finally reached the room and walked inside to see Harry, Draco, George, Fred, Blaise, and Ginny sitting there, laughing at some story, but they stop when the portrait closed and they say Dannie's mixed face.

" George, I need to talk to you." Dannie said quietly before moving to their bedroom.

He followed and closed the door behind him.

" What is it?" He asked, coming up next to her, his bind going nuts with all the emotions coming of her.

" I just found out from dad that I… that is I mean we… I'm pregnant." She whispered.

" Dannie that's wonderful." George said, pulling her into a tight embrace, causing her to fall back, hitting the remote in the process.

" _I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew how much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me _

You know I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these thing that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
If you only knew that that's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up on these dead end dreams just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

Hey yeah, I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these thing that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a life  
How I never thought I'd survive  
Now I'm taking back all I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life

Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all ok

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew how much that's just not like me"

" Hey, come on, lets tell the others." Dannie whispered, smiling into George's eyes.

They walked out, both beaming.

" What's got you so happy Fiacha?" Draco asked.

" I- no we have something to tell you." Dannie responded, looking warily around.

She had everyone's attention right off and they stared at her.

" I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

At first it was quiet. Then all hell broke loose. Fred had grabbed her in a tight embrace, Blaise and Ginny both kissed her cheek and Draco and Harry both double-teamed her in a breath-stealing hug.

The Founders watched on in amusement as a small instant, right now party was planned and soon the place was alive.

Draco had Dannie dancing to one of her favorite songs, while everyone, including Ginny, although Blaise tried to keep her to himself, broke in every now and then to dance with her depending on the song.

" _Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm _

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a wire

Suddenly I see

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower

__

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me "_

It wasn't until someone found some of Dannie mixed cds did the party hop. The door opened to find an amused Lucius and Severus, the later soon drawn into a dance with his daughter.

" _An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think _

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out"

Once George and Dannie found each other's arms again, time melted away as they danced.

" _May it be an evening star  
shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
your heart will be true  
you walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home _

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now"

**OooO**__

Lucius found himself wrapped in Dannie's arms, silently cursing Dumbledore and the muggles she had lived with, because he could feel the needing behind the grasp she had on his arms. But for now, he just danced with the young veela, happy with the fact that Albus just lost a pawn.

__

"Let me sail, let me sail, let the Orinoco flow,  
Let me reach, let me beach on the shores of tripoli.  
Let me sail, let me sail, let me crash upon your shore,  
Let me reach, let me beach far beyond the yellow sea.

Sail away, sail away, sail away.

_Sail away, sail away, sail away._

_Sail away, sail away, sail away. _

From Bissau to Palau - in the shade of Avalon,  
From Fiji to tiree and the isles of ebony,  
From Peru to Cebu hear the power of Babylon,  
From Bali to Cali - far beneath the coral sea.

Turning up, turning up, turning up, up I do. ohh.

_Turning up, turning up, turning up, up I do. ohh._

_Turning up, turning up, turning up, up I do. ohh. _

Sail away, sail away, sail away.

_Sail away, sail away, sail away._

_Sail away, sail away, sail away. _

From the north to the south, ebudae into khartoum,  
From the deep sea of clouds to the island of the moon,  
Carry me on the waves to the land I've never been,  
Carry me on the waves to the lands I've never seen.

We can sail, we can sail... with the orinoco flow  
We can sail, we can sail...  
Sail away, sail away, sail away.

We can steer, we can near with rob dickens at the wheel,  
We can sigh, say goodbye ross and his dependencies  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away , sail away, sail away

We can reach, we can beach on the shores of tripoli.  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away , sail away, sail away

From Bali to Cali - far beneath the coral sea.  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away , sail away, sail away

From Bissau to Palau - in the shade of Avalon,  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away , sail away, sail away

We can reach, we can beach far beyond the yellow sea.  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away

From Peru to Cebu hear the power of Babylon,  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away

We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away

_Sail away, sail away, sail away._

_Sail away, sail away, sail away._

_Sail away, sail away, sail away._

_Sail away, sail away, sail away. _

Ahhah, aahha, ah."

**OoOoOo**

It actually took the school about five whole seconds to decide they wanted either Dannie or George all to themselves. They positively radiated with love for one another, yet everyone assumed that they had a chance.

Which was why Dannie was sitting in the headmaster's office, being lectured about controlling her anger, George sitting next to her, holding her tight.

" Dannie, you cannot let your anger blindside you." Dumbles finished.

" Headmaster, I am within my rights to defend what is mine and if some boys and girls don't know the meaning of no, then I will help them learn. If they continue to make advances towards my bonded, then I will keep teaching them this lesson until they learn." Dannie said stiffly.

" Dannie, you simply cannot drop people into the lake during midwinter!" Professor McGonagall yelled, startling George, who had forgotten his head of house was in the room.

" I can't? Wow, I could have sworn that I had rights Professor." Dannie said coldly, hearing the door open.

She looked over her shoulder to see two people walk through. Dannie stood up suddenly, her mouth hanging open.

" I-I-I don't believe it." She whispered, slowly walking towards the blonde man and woman.

" Young Dannie, I was hoping we would see you." The woman said, smiling down at her.

Dannie was instantly down one knee.

" Milady." She whispered.

" Dannie, you do not bow to us. We are family." The man said, pulling her up into a hug.

" Yes, Milord." She responded.

" You know who we are?" The woman asked.

Dannie nodded. " Queen Jazline and King Dellio."

" Well, it seems that someone has been reading quite a lot." King Dellio said, smiling at her.

Dannie only nodded.

" She's frightful darling. She must think we're here to punish her, what with her bonding." Queen Jazline said quietly, taking in Dannie slightly shacking form.

" Dannie, you're family and we already gave our blessing. That is the only way you could have bonded." Dellio whispered, pulling her chin up gently.

" Really?" She asked quietly.

Dellio and Jazline nodded, seeing Dannie's face brighten.

" Pardon me, but just what are you doing here?" Albus's voice asked behind Dannie.

" Well, seeing as how you're going to try and ruin our young great-niece's life with her family and mate, we decided that being the Rulers of The Veela Realm that we should safely take her away." Jazline said with an air of command.

With that said, before anyone could protest, Dellio and Jazline had Dannie and George out of the office.

When they reached the hallway, Dellio pulled George ahead and was quietly talking with him while Jazline had an arm around Dannie's shoulder, quietly singing; something Dannie couldn't help but to join.

" _My eyes can't believe what they have seen.  
In the corner of your room you've stockpiled millions of my memories.  
Oh Doctor, Doctor, I must have gotten this sick somehow.  
I'm going to ask you a series of questions,  
And I want them answered on the spot, right now.  
Is it serious?  
I'm afraid it is.  
Am I gonna die?  
Well son, death is gonna catch up to all one day,  
But yours is coming quicker than ours, than ours. _

Some things I may have taken for granted again and again,  
well here's what was said then

Hold your head high heavy heart.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning.

I've never tried to make the best of my time,  
When I thought that I had plenty of it.  
Is this serious?  
I don't know what to think.  
Is it all a lie?  
Well one thing is for sure  
I'm taken back to the glory days  
When we were kids without a brash or bitter thing to say.

Now my life is one big make it, or break it.

Hold your head high heavy heart  
Save your strength for the morning after.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning."

((**A/N:** Wow, twisty...hehe, well I don't like OoTP too much, so this will be mostly away from Hogwarts. Maybe I will let you in on a secret: Dannie is more then the Heir to Hogwarts.))

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Suddenly I See **

((**A/N**: Yah I'm back with a vengeance…. ok maybe not. But don't worry my beloved readers...ok Rylie D, I am still working on my other stories, I just hit a creative flow yesterday while at RCI and I have a new story. Hope you enjoy!))

((**A/N:** this is another Severus as daddy, but it's different from my other stories. I just can't write a HP fanfic if Sev isn't a good part of it. Oh and Dumbles is bad…why is no one surprised…yah that's right I do it all the time. Hehe))

((**A/N:** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we wouldn't be here now would we?))

((**A/N:** Some graphic nature, violence and very naughty words and some stuff that doesn't need to be described any other way but bedroom stuff and if you don't know what that means, ur pathetic.))

((**A/N: Eventual Slash and right now parings: **DMHP, LMSS, DSGW))

((**A/N:** Im so sorry it took so long to post this, my cable was f-ing up, so my high speed wasn't working and skool is blocking fanfiction, so I can't post there))

((**A/N:** ok, sry I haven't updated, but with skool and me not feeling well, I haven't found inspiration for this chapter, but here you are. I know, I was so much different with 'Eyes Of A Unwanted Girl' but I was really into that one and didn't have skool to worry about. Damn eleventh grade to the lowest of Dante's Level of Hell. It needs to back off. It has to give both the PSSA's and ACT's in the same year…))

**HERE ARE SOME REFRENCES FOR U:**

_This _is thought

**_This _**is speaking with Hogwarts or any of the founders

This is a spirit voice

**OoOoOo** Breaks a section

**OooO **separates songs

**Song used in the last chapter:**

Crossfade- Invincible 

K.T.Tunstall- Suddenly I See 

Alanis Morissette- Ironic Enya- May It Be 

Enya- Orinoco Flow Instant of Orinoco

The Academy Is…- The Phrase That Pays

**Chapter 6:**

((" Pardon me, but just what are you doing here?" Albus's voice asked behind Dannie.

" Well, seeing as how you're going to try and ruin our young great-niece's life with her family and mate, we decided that being the Rulers of The Veela Realm that we should safely take her away." Jazline said with an air of command.

With that said, before anyone could protest, Dellio and Jazline had Dannie and George out of the office.

When they reached the hallway, Dellio pulled George ahead and was quietly talking with him while Jazline had an arm around Dannie's shoulder, quietly singing; something Dannie couldn't help but to join.))

**OoOoOo **

They arrived at a rather 'Large' house. Ok, understatement. It was HUGE!

Dannie stood there, mouth-hanging open in shock.

" Dannie Vega Snape!" Severus snapped behind her.

She jumped a little and turned around, glaring at him.

" What?"

" Your mouth was hanging open, catching flies." Severus answered, draping an arm over her shoulder.

" Oh, well, this place is so huge. I think it's bigger then Hogwarts." ((**A/N:** O.o geez, when you think about that it's HUGE so Veela castle must be…wow))

" Well, what do you think young one?" Jazline asked, glancing at her now relaxed face and smiling.

" It's amazing." Dannie breathed out.

" Well, wait until you see the inside." Dellio said laughing, walking with Jazline up to the castle.

The group, consisting of Dannie, Severus, Harry, Draco, George, Fred (Who didn't want to be left out), Lucius and Blaise, who refused to be left out of the out of the loop, followed them into the castle.

They stopped in a large entrance hall and looked around while Jazline and Dellio took care of the extra arrangements.

Dannie slipped out of Severus's grip and wandered over to a painting that held four people. There were two adults, both stunningly beautiful, with tow children standing near them. Dannie some how knew the boy and girl looked familiar.

It seemed she was right. She saw that the man was Dellio, a must younger version, but him. The girl was…

Dannie paled.

" DAD!" She called out, drawing everyone's attention and had them all running to her.

Severus reached her first and held her tight as he saw that her eyes were wide with fear and happiness.

" What's wrong, Dannie?" He whispered.

She didn't speak at first, only raised her finger to point at the painting.

Severus turned from her to face the painting, only to go pale as well.

" Well, I think we found mom's birthparents." Dannie said, moving forward, touching the tips of her fingers to Lilly Evans Potter's painted form.

" Mum." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

" _We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
but not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? "

Dannie felt her father's arms tighten around her and she felt his tears hit her neck.

" Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
to remind me  
to find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

" Dannie, I think we need to talk." Jazline whispered, pulling Dannie from the painting, leaving Severus there briefly before Dellio pulled him away, both men with tears in their eyes.

**OoOoOo**

" You're kidding right?" Draco asked, staring at the King and Queen.

" No, Lilly Evans Potter is really Lillian Delso Kalab and was Dellio's little sister, but she was kidnapped and taken to the human world. By the time we figured out where she was, she was already in her seventh year and engaged to that Potter boy." Jazline responded.

" But then my grandparents were kidnappers?" Dannie asked in a whisper, squeezing George's hand tight.

" No, it was not Ellie and Dash Evans that stole your mother away. No human can get to the Veela Realm. Somehow Albus Dumbledore found his way to the castle and stole her in the middle of the night. We suspect it was because of her linage." Dellio answered, a headache forming the emotions coming from his young niece.

" Because she was a descendent of Uncle Godric and Aunt Helga?" Dannie asked, looking up at Dellio.

" Yes and I believe that because he feared a mixing of the bloodlines so much, he messed up you relationship with Lilly, Severus, allowing your father to place the dark mark on your arm, knowing you would not stay with Lilly in order to protect her." The king said, looking at the potions master.

But it was not him who became outraged first.

" IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM MY PARENTS WEREN'T TOGETHER?" Dannie screamed, jumping up and out of George's grasp.

" Dannie Vega Snape, sit down now." Severus ordered.

Dannie sat, feeling the anger flow off her father.

Severus stood, walked to the window and stared out of it, fuming.

" He will not get away with this. Because of his fear, I lost the love of my life and never got to see Dannie grow up." He said quietly and coldly.

Dannie risked his anger and stood up and slowly walked over to him, tears in her eyes and she could see them in his.

" Daddy?" She whispered when she reached his side, gently grasping his hand.

He turned to her and saw the confusion and fear in her eyes and quickly brought her into a tight hug, which she melted into, sobbing. When she finally calmed down, she looked up to see him smiling down at her.

" Sorry to break up this little bonding, but we still have to finish our tale Dannie." Jazline said, smiling at the father and daughter.

Dannie moved out of Severus's hold, only to turn her back and lean against his chest.

" Yes Milady?"

" Dannie, your mother was my sister and also a princess. That means that you are one as well. Harry, you're a prince as well, as is your mate, but because it's normal the woman who get the thrones over the men. Because Lilly knew nothing of her heritage when our mother and father died, I took the throne. But Dannie, when time comes, you will take the throne." Dellio finished, seeing the look of complete fear and confusion warping in Dannie's eyes.

" I…well…I…I need some air." Dannie said, running out of the room.

She burst out onto the grounds, seeing the sunset and headed for the gardens she saw when they arrived, stopping by the coy pond.

She sat down, tears streaming down her face and stared down into the darkening water as the fish swam under it.

" _You can only move as fast as  
Who's in front of you  
And if you assume  
Just like them  
What good will it do  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance  
Will stop bleeding through _

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

Logic forces me to believe in this  
And I have learned to see  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard  
And only you can choose  
And every choice you make will effect you  
Search your own self

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

Breathe

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you  
It's just a breath away

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath

Breathe

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
Breathe  
The empty shape in you  
Breathe today"

Dannie felt the air swirl around her and she stiffened as two soft arms embraced her.

" Worry not, my daughter. I will not harm like those people did." A soft voice said in her ears.

" Mum…how…" Dannie whispered, staring at the ghostly figure that was now in front of her.

" The Veela Realm is a wondrous place. Even if a spirit has chosen to move on, a Veela may return here whenever a loved one needs them." The spirit answered, cupping Dannie's cheek with her 'hand'.

" Boy, do I need you mum. I just found out that Dumbledore is the reason why you and dad were never married and that I'm a princess and Harry's a prince and…oh it's like everything happening at once." Dannie spat out, falling onto her back, the tears now pricking at her eyes.

" Well, I guess that you found your father, so check that off my list." Lilly joked. " Dannie, you need not worry about Albus. If I know Sev, and I do, then he will get revenge for all of us. As for the other weight on your chest, don't worry. Dellio and Jazline will take care of you, my dear. I don't know Dellio & Jazline completely, but I know that they will protect you always. But Dannie, tell me, how did you go grow up? Was it with Severus or did something happen and you ended up with Petunia? And what about Harry?" Lilly steered Dannie away from her stressed filled situation.

" I didn't grow up with dad. In fact, he didn't even know about me until this summer and I found out in my third year. But I also didn't grow up with Petunia Harry did though. I ended up growing up with some muggles that had kidnapped me and hated me. Why they kept me, I don't know, but it hasn't been good. They abused me mum and… their son Kyle… he…he hurt me really bad… too many times to count…" Dannie's voice faded as the tears fell down her face.

Lilly 'stood' there outraged. She told Albus that Harry was not to go to her sister's house, but that Harry was supposed to go with Sirius and Dannie was to go to Severus. Oh how she wished she could strangle that man.

" Dannie, why didn't Harry go with Sirius?"

" Because he got accused of your murder and got sent to Azkaban without even a trial. Albus didn't even try to help him." Dannie growled, sending shock waves through the pond.

" Dannie?" Severus's voice called out, breaking Dannie out of her thoughts

" Here dad." She called back, not seeing Lilly's eyes go wide.

" I should go." She said.

" No! Mum stay, please." Dannie cried out, just as Severus came around the corner.

" Lilly?" He asked quietly, moving forward.

" Hello Sev." She answered.

" How?"

" I can't explain now. I am given a limited time for each visit and I'm out. Next time, dear heart." Lilly whispered before she faded out.

Severus stood there for a minute before turning towards Dannie, who was facing the pond, little ripples going across it as her face was contorted in pain.

" Dannie, what's wrong?" He asked, quickly rushing to as she fell to her knees.

She didn't answer, only crashed herself deep into his arms, clawing at the ground, begging for the pain to end.

As if on cue, two large black and blue burst from her back, sending her deeper into her father's arms, her form no longer shacking from the pain.

" She has finally got her wings." Jazline's voice said behind him.

" Yes and from the colors, she is a powerful as we guessed." Dellio's voice answered.

Dannie stood and turned to them.

" It freaked me out at first, but mum assured me that you wouldn't hurt me and I trust you. It doesn't feel right not to. So I think I can do this princess thing." Dannie blurted out, staring at the sky, which was turning dark, the stars twinkling at her.

There was a loud sound next to her, causing her to scream and rush to Severus's arms, cowering in them.

She kept cried out into his chest

" Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, please I didn't even do it."

Severus growled at this, knowing that it was because of Mick and Kyle that she was so skittish at night.

" Hush, young one. It's only Douglus, one of the wild cats around her that help guard the castle." Jazline said calmly, petting the weird looking tiger.

Dannie turned in her father's arms, which where protectively tight around her.

" It's been a long day, so why don't we retire and continue our conversation tomorrow." Dellio said, already heading back with Jazline on his arm.

Dannie followed, safe in Severus hold, not seeing the group following her, including four worried teenage boys and one very curious tiger-thingy.

**OoOoOo**

Dannie now sat in the throne room, very early one morning, quietly singing to herself, trying to sort out her thoughts of the past two weeks at Veela Castle.

" _Here I stand  
Empty hands  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
To stop the pain from the beatings _

There you stood  
Holding me  
Waiting for me to notice you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

The warmth of your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are I love you  
And I have to believe in you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

My hands are open  
And you are filling them  
Hands in the air  
In the air, in the air, in the air

And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship

You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life"

Dannie stood and ran from the room just as Jazline came through a set of doors, looking for her.

She wandered the halls, her mind in overdrive, trying to think of very bad things to Albus for what he did to her and her brother. Dannie found out she was supposed to go to Severus in cause Lily died, but Because Dumbles feared the mixing of the founder's blood, he kept them apart.

" _Is there anybody out there?  
That wakes up with a bitter taste?  
It's a king that we put up there  
And he's a short way to fall from grace  
It's slowly filling upward.  
You can stand but you have no ground.  
I hear it from the lost words.  
They say its time that you lost your crown._

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you_

_Is there anybody out there?  
That can see what a man can change?  
It's better that you don't care  
Because he knows that he's in his state  
I feel the paranoia.  
When there's a time, put you in your place  
In the eyes of those who watch'ya  
Well they can wait 'til you hit your face_

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
when hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you_

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you_

_Paint yourself a picture  
When you waste another picture  
Anywhere, Anywhere, anywhere  
Paint yourself a picture  
And then you break another picture  
Anywhere, Anywhere, anywhere  
Anywhere, Anywhere, anywhere_

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you_

_Don't be so greedy  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts stop beating  
Say what you what 'em to do  
Wasting away... I see you  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you"_

**OooO**

_" When they all come crashing down- midflight  
you know you're not the only one  
when they're so alone they find a back door out of life  
you know you're not the only one_

_We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding_

_All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me_

_So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
you know you're not the only one  
never understood this life  
and you're right I don't deserve but you know I'm not the only one_

_We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding_

_All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me_

_Don't look down  
don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
don't look down, you'll fall down,  
you'll become their sacrifice  
right or wrong  
can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you  
if I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real_

_All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me"_

Dannie stopped by a painting that looked a few centuries old and stared at it before the realization of why the girl looked familiar was because she looked almost like Rowena.

" That must be when the bloodline gained the Veela blood. I wonder what her name is." Dannie said out loud.

" Her name was Rosea Vella Slytherin Kalab." Jazline's voice answered.

Dannie swung around to see the queen smiling at her.

" You are avoiding me, why?" Jazline asked, moving up next to her niece.

" I'm not avoiding you, I'm trying to hide from the stress that seems to be piling on all a once. Poor George, he hates feeling all that from me. Dad and Dray have it worse, their Veela blood allows them a bit more connection then my dear beloved." Dannie answered, once again staring at her ancestor.

" Well, the stress comes with the job. Don't worry, the really big stuff Dellio and I shall take care of. You wont have to do much. Now, come on, we have to get you ready for your coronation." Jazline said, pulling a reluctant Veela behind her.

**OoOoOo **

Sitting now in what Dannie thought to be the tightest dress ever, hundred of people watching her and Dellio & Jazline speaking in a tongue Dannie could not understand, she was a nervous as she had ever been her whole life.

She was going to have to stand up on heels that she concluded no girl could walk in and just stay there while people judged her.

But no one could see the fear written across her face as her eyes wandered and landed on the one person she never wanted to see.

((**A/N: **Oh I'm mean...I think, but yah whatever, my story. So what do u thinks? And any thoughts on my new plot twist Rylie?))


	7. story update

Suddenly I See 

((**A/N**: Yah I'm back with a vengeance…. ok maybe not. But don't worry my beloved readers...ok Rylie D, I am still working on my other stories, I just hit a creative flow yesterday while at RCI and I have a new story. Hope you enjoy!))

((**A/N:** this is another Severus as daddy, but it's different from my other stories. I just can't write a HP fanfic if Sev isn't a good part of it. Oh and Dumbles is bad…why is no one surprised…yah that's right I do it all the time. Hehe))

((**A/N:** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we wouldn't be here now would we?))

((**A/N:** Some graphic nature, violence and very naughty words and some stuff that doesn't need to be described any other way but bedroom stuff and if you don't know what that means, ur pathetic.))

((**A/N: Eventual Slash and right now parings: **DMHP, LMSS, DSGW))

((**A/N:** Im so sorry it took so long to post this, my cable was f-ing up, so my high speed wasn't working and skool is blocking fanfiction, so I can't post there))

((**A/N:** ok, sry I haven't updated, but with skool and me not feeling well, I haven't found inspiration for this chapter, but here you are. I know, I was so much different with 'Eyes Of A Unwanted Girl' but I was really into that one and didn't have skool to worry about. Damn eleventh grade to the lowest of Dante's Level of Hell. It needs to back off. It has to give both the PSSA's and ACT's in the same year…))

**HERE ARE SOME REFRENCES FOR U:**

_This _is thought

**_This _**is speaking with Hogwarts or any of the founders

Thisis a spirit voice

**OoOoOo** Breaks a section

**OooO **separates songs

**UPDATE!!!**

**Its going to be a while until I update my stories, so sorry to my fans…. (looks behind me) oh right, I mean Rylie D. Sorry and I will try to up date soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Suddenly I See**

((**A/N**: Yah I'm back with a vengeance…. ok maybe not. But don't worry my beloved readers...ok Rylie D, I am still working on my other stories, I just hit a creative flow yesterday while at RCI and I have a new story. Hope you enjoy!))

((**A/N:** this is another Severus as daddy, but it's different from my other stories. I just can't write a HP fanfic if Sev isn't a good part of it. Oh and Dumbles is bad…why is no one surprised…yah that's right I do it all the time. Hehe))

((**A/N:** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we wouldn't be here now would we?))

((**A/N:** Some graphic nature, violence and very naughty words and some stuff that doesn't need to be described any other way but bedroom stuff and if you don't know what that means, ur pathetic.))

((**A/N: Eventual Slash and right now parings: **DMHP, LMSS, DSGW))

((**A/N:** Im so sorry it took so long to post this, my cable was f-ing up, so my high speed wasn't working and skool is blocking fanfiction, so I can't post there))

((**A/N:** ok, sry I haven't updated, but with skool and me not feeling well, I haven't found inspiration for this chapter, but here you are. I know, I was so much different with 'Eyes Of A Unwanted Girl' but I was really into that one and didn't have skool to worry about. Damn eleventh grade to the lowest of Dante's Level of Hell. It needs to back off. It has to give both the PSSA's and ACT's in the same year…))

**HERE ARE SOME REFRENCES FOR U:**

_This _is thought

**_This _**is speaking with Hogwarts or any of the founders

Thisis a spirit voice

**OoOoOo** Breaks a section

**OooO **separates songs

**Song used in the last chapter:**

Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars Flyleaf- Breathe Today

Flyleaf- Red Sam

The All-American Rejects- Top Of The World

Evanescence- The Only One

**Chapter 7:**

((_Sitting now in what Dannie thought to be the tightest dress ever, hundred of people watching her and Dellio & Jazline speaking in a tongue Dannie could not understand, she was a nervous as she had ever been her whole life._

_She was going to have to stand up on heels that she concluded no girl could walk in and just stay there while people judged her._

_But no one could see the fear written across her face as her eyes wandered and landed on the one person she never wanted to see_.))

OoOoOo

' _What the hell is he doing here?' _Dannie freaked in thought as she watched Albus Dumbledore stand in the doorway, smirking at her.

She had no chance to yell because a heavy crown was placed on her head and Jazline stood in front of her.

But her freighted, angered look was not unnoticed by the Queen. Jazline turned and saw the headmaster smirking at her niece. But before eve she could yell, she saw Severus walk up to the man and pull him out of the room, effectively calming Dannie down.

The rest of the Coronation went on, not that Dannie remembered it. All she ever remembered was blurs, except for the ball that was held afterwards. That she remembered, dancing with everyone, but mostly with George. She had yet to dance with her father yet, as he was still with Dumblefuck. She had been introduced to many people of the Veela realm, much part of the Veela courts and some were the important counsels of Dellio and Jazline. She had made quick friends with the daughter of a nobleman named Jessabella, although she insisted that Dannie call her Jesse.

They were now walking around the ballroom, Jesse explaining the importance of people who would seem otherwise worthless. Dannie found it really dull and wished her father was there.

It was at this time that Severus came back in looking disheveled and Dannie took leave of her newfound friend.

" Daddy?" She asked when she was close.

" Hello love. Don't worry, I'm ok, just a bit worked up." Severus responded, smiling down at the young Veela.

" Well, you don't look it. Dad, what did you do with Dumbledore?" Dannie said, sitting down, pulling him with her.

" I won't tell you know, not at the party. Later, but right now I think I owe you a dance or two." He said, taking her hand and smiled as he brought her into a tight embrace.

She laughed and leaned into him, taking in the momentary peace that fate had handed her.

" _Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that i don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All i want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long i cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name" _

**OooO**

" _I can't run anymore,_

_I fall before you,_

_Here I am,_

_I have nothing left,_

_Though I've tried to forget,_

_You're all that I am,_

_Take me home,_

_I'm through fighting it,_

_Broken,_

_Lifeless,_

_I give up,_

_You're my only strength,_

_Without you,_

_I can't go on,_

_Anymore,_

_Ever again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_I can't run anymore,_

_I give myself to you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,_

_In all my bitterness,_

_I ignored,_

_All that's real and true,_

_All I need is you,_

_When night falls on me,_

_I'll not close my eyes,_

_I'm too alive,_

_And you're too strong,_

_I can't lie anymore,_

_I fall down before you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_Constantly ignoring,_

_The pain consuming me,_

_But this time it's cut too deep,_

_I'll never stray again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love,_

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love."_

**OooO **

" _Goodnight, sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_Goodnight morning, I'll be here_

_And when we say goodnight,_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said goodnight,_

_And now goodbye_

We said goodnight

_And now goodbye"_

**OoOoOo**

She was wondering again, avoiding the world, tears pricking her eyes as she felt her growing stomach.

" I still don't know what to call you little ones. I hope you guys are nice and I really hope your uncle Fred doesn't get a hold of you, cause then with my and your father's blood and with Fred's training, the world should fear. I think I would love to have you like George. He never went to far unlike Fred." Dannie whispered, smiling at the thoughts.

She was now 7 months along and she hardly ever got alone time, especially from George, who switched into ultimate husband mode the minute she was within reach. Hell, she couldn't even change in peace, which is until she told him to leave. He obeyed of course, seeing her bubbling rage in her eyes. She wasn't mad at him she was only…' Very emotional' as Severus put it.

So how she slipped away was beyond her, not that she minded.

She made it outside into the chilly spring air and smiled as the wind embraced her. She slowly walked around the grounds and came upon the coy pond and sat down with her feet dipped in the icy water.

Suddenly Kyle's face swam on the surface of the water cause her to squirm as the memories came flooding back and the music burst from her soul.

" _Stoplight lock the door  
don't look back  
undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you _

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
you don't know me

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

Wake up in a dream  
frozen fear  
all your hands on me  
I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

I can't save your life  
though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you"

**OooO**

" _How can I pretend that I don't see?_

_What you hide so carelessly?_

_I saw her bleed_

_You heard me breathe_

_So I froze inside myself_

_And turned away_

_I must be dreaming _

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No I must be dreaming_

_Help you know I've got to tell someone_

_Tell them what I know you've done_

_I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No I must be dreaming_

_Not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_I must be dreaming_

_Just in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_I must be dreaming"_

A ghostly hand rested on her shoulder as she cried and squirmed at the memories, trying to call the young monarchs emotions.

" _It's true, we're all a little insane  
but its so clear  
now that I'm unchained _

fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget your name  
and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain

fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
erase the silence  
erase my life  
our burning ashes  
blacken the day  
a world of nothingness  
blow me away

do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice"

Now Dannie was wrapped in her mother's otherworldly embrace, slowly calming down, but still sobbing, holding her chest as it tightened in pain.

" _Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops_

_As they're falling tell a story_

_If you need to leave the world you live in_

_Lay your head down and stay awhile_

_Though you may not remember dreaming_

_Something waits for you breathe again_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me"_

She sat up, the tears no longer flowing, the memories tucked away in the back of her mind.

" Dannie, sweetheart, are alright?" Lilly asked.

" Ya mom, just had to get past that. I never thought I held that much in, but I guess that I hated him more then I thought." Dannie answered, standing up, her eyes pulsing with a forest green.

" Baby, that's natural. He hurt you really bad and he left you broken, but you have so much more to love for. Your father, your mate, your brothers, your aunt and uncle. I sincerely doubt that they will ever let you get hurt again." Lilly whispered, laying her hand on Dannie's shoulder.

" I know mom. I can't hate him, because I don't want to pass that hate onto my babies." Dannie responded, placing her hand on her stomach.

" Dannie?" She heard a voice call out.

" In here." She called back.

Lilly disappeared and left Dannie standing there as Jazline came up behind her.

" Sweetling, what's wrong?" She asked.

" Nothing Aunt Jazline." Dannie responded, turning her now dark purple eyes towards her.

" Really, then why are your dominant powers fighting for control of your emotions?" Jazline inquired while they walked back to the castle.

" I don't know." Dannie whispered as they walked into the throne room.

But she didn't make it to her chair, because she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain.

**OoOoOo**

She was fading in and out of it, but Dannie knew she heard voices above her.

" Is she gonna be fine?"

" Yes and so will the babies. They will have to be monitored because they are 2 months early, but I believe that they will survive."

" Well, that's good news. I couldn't bear losing them all."

Dannie's eyes fluttered open to find shadowy figures standing over her. Her eyes closed again and she fell back into the darkness.

When her eyes opened again, she was alone except for two small forms near her bed.

She stood up and walked over and looked down to see two set of Emerald- Yellow eyes staring up at her.

" Oh, hi baby." She cooed as she picked up the one closer to her.

" What shall I call you?" She said looking closely at the baby to find it was a girl. " Oh I know. I will call you Keena. It means Brave in Irish." She whispered to the little girl as Keena played with a strand of Dannie's hair.

She put Keena safely on her bed and picked up the other, a boy.

" Well, hello my little man. I bet it was you that gave me all that morning sickness, huh? So I thick I will call you Conall, because it means strong as wolf, and that is what you are. I bet you're stubborn like your father." Dannie whispered to Conall, placing him beside his sister and crawled in next to them.

" Goodnight my sweet angels." She whispered, kissing their heads before softly singing them to sleep.

"_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape _

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

_But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape _

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

_Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape"_

((**A/N:** wow, im so sorry it took me so long to update, Rylie. But here, to keep you happy. Oh I was in a _my Immortal_ mood, if you get my hint as who was a theme for this chapter))


End file.
